Seeing Isn't Always Believing
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Fairies exist, but most citizens of one town refuse to believe. Read along as two young boys get to live their dream.
1. Meeting Fairies

There are a very few number of YGO fairy fics. It was in that fact that I decided to write one. This is my first fairy fic so please be nice with me. Anyway, this is an AU story that mostly takes place in a town called Littleville for good reason. The citizens are no taller than half of a metric ruler. Most of the town doesn't believe in fairies, the only citizens that do are the citizens that were rescued by fairies. This is because most of the citizens never saw a fairy. But two boys believe in faires although never seeing one. Read along to see what happens when fairies befriend these two boys.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Fairies  
  
It was a peaceful day in the town known as Littleville. Peace usually didn't come easy in this town because normal-sized animals, giants to the citizens, often attacked, leaving the town in ruins. The animals also captured some of the inhabitants from time to time. Being captured by one of the animals was close to being pronounced dead because not many captured people escaped the animals.  
Those who did escape would always remember how they were saved. They would always tell stories of fairies rescuing them and helping them back home. However, their stories often fell on deaf ears because almost everyone in the town didn't believe fairies existed.  
The rescued people tried in vain to convince the other inhabitants that fairies did exist. One day though, they got through to two teenage boys who were best friends. These boys would eventually end up not only being rescued by fairies, but also doing something that they could only dream about right now. These boys' names were Yugi Lily and Ryou Daisy. The people of Littleville had the names of flowers for their last names.  
Yugi was the oddball of his family if you will. He had black, red and blonde hair, wide and childlike violet eyes and was only two inches tall, whereas the other inhabitants were between 4-6" tall, but he was 13-years old. He was also an oddball because all but a few of his friends and his whole family didn't believe in fairies, but he did. He always hoped to meet one, but his dream was to live in a fairy kingdom. He always pretended to be a fairy because he dreamed of becoming a real one.  
"Mom, dad, why does most of the town think that fairies are figments of the imagination?" Yugi asked.  
"That's because the town is right. Fairies are myths and stories that help children go to sleep," Mrs. Lily said.  
"I don't believe that. I believe that fairies are as real as we little people are. I always dream that I actually live in a fairy kingdom. It is also my dream to become a real fairy," Yugi said. 'I wish to be a real fairy someday,' he thought.  
"Then you'll only dream then. The day I believ in fairies is the day I see one," Mr. Lily said.  
Ryou, who was also 13, was Yugi's best friend. He had spiky white hair, chocolate-colored eyes and was two inches taller than Yugi. He dealt with the same problem as Yugi. He believed in fairies while his family didn't. Like Yugi, he dreamed of living in a fairy kingdom and becoming a real fairy.  
In a valley far to the northwest of Littleville, a marvelous kingdom stood. This was the Fairy Kingdom. This kingdom was the most beautiful in the known world. It had been in existence since before time began. The fairies of this place had butterfly wings and very strong magic. Of all the fairies, one was far stronger than all the rest.  
This fairy's name was Yami, king of the fairies. Yami had very mature violet eyes and black, red and blonde hair. He had extra bangs in the black part of his hair that resembled lightning bolts. He wore a gold and silver tiara on his head. The tiara was adorned with rubies, emeralds and sapphires. But the most majestic feature of him was his beautiful monarch butterfly wings.  
Because he had the strongest magic, he had abilities that everyone else of the kingdom didn't and would never have. He could control the weather, but sometimes his mood changed the weather too, it depended on how strong his mood; he had awesome physical strength as well as magical strength, as well as the ability to share the gift of being a fairy or turn a fairy into a mortal. Yami decided whethere he wanted to turn a fairy mortal temporarily or permanently. In regard to saying this though, he was a very benevolent ruler. He had the love and respect of all of the good citizens of the kingdom.  
Yami's officials were very loyal and trustworthy. He settled for nothing less than trustworthiness. He could always tell whom he could trust and whom he couldn't. His most trusted advisor was Bakura. Bakura was the head official that trained under Yami himself as far as magic. Bakura was nowhere close to being as strong as Yami was, but he was the second strongest fairy in the kingdom. He had sharp chocolate-colored eyes and spiky white hair. His wings were rainbow colored with beautiful kaleidoscopic patterns on them. Yami wasn't feeling that cheerful right now. His feeling of distress turned the clear and sunny day cloudy.  
"What distresses you my king?" Bakura asked.  
"It's the town of Littleville," Yami responded. "And I told you that you could just call me Yami," he added.  
"I'm sorry Yami. I just forget at times. But what about that town?" Bakura said.  
"Most of the citizens don't believe in us," a voice said.  
Yami and Bakura looked to see Seth in the doorway. Seth then came forward. He was the second head official under Bakura. He and Yami had gone to Littleville on occasion to see how the town progressed. The fairies of the Fairy Kingdom helped to save those who now believed in them.  
"They think that fairies just make good bedtime stories. I just wish that someone who never saw a fairy believed in us," Seth said.  
"I'm going out. Maybe a flight will help my mood," Yami said. 'Hopefully, there is someone in Littleville that believes in us even though he/she has never seen a fairy,' he thought.  
"I want to go with you. I don't get much time to myself," Bakura said. 'Maybe we can go to Littleville,' he secretly added.  
Yami nodded, and the two flew out of the kingdom. He, Bakura and the others in the Fairy Kingdom wished the same thing Seth did. They didn't know that fate had already granted their wish. They also didn't know that they would meet the two that believed in fairies, although never seeing any, very soon.   
Yugi and Ryou went out for a walk. They treaded cautiously because they knew that an animal could jump out at any moment. They've been attacked before, but were very lucky to get out of their situation on their own. They knew that their luck would eventually run out. They just didn't know that it would be sooner than they thought.  
"Hey Yugi, you want to play fairies again?" Ryou asked.  
"You know it," Yugi responded. "The ones who told us of how fairies rescued them are glad to see two teenagers who haven't seen a fairy in their lives believing in and playing fairies."  
"I just wish we could meet real fairies," Ryou said.  
"I know," Yugi agreed.  
They found small sticks they could use for wands. Playing fairies was one of their favorite pastimes that they did everyday. They didn't know of the danger that would soon face. A flock of falcons flew in search of prey. Yugi and Ryou had fun in using their imagination to think that they actually could turn things into something else. The fun ended when they heard a loud squawk an hour later. They looked up and saw what were giant birds to them.  
"Run Ryou!" Yugi shouted as he started to run.  
Ryou ran along with Yugi. They attempted to get away in vain this time because this enemy could fly. They ducked just as the falcons swooped to them once. They got back up and ran again. Yugi didn't watch where he was going and slammed into a large rock. He immediately went unconscious, and one of the falcons grabbed him and flew off.  
"Yugi!" Ryou cried. He managed to hide in what looked like a jungle, but it was really a patch of tall grass.  
Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura flew on. Yami felt a lot better. Going for a flight always helped him feel better, no matter what mood he was in. That was until they heard the falcons squawk that is. Knowing that someone could probably be in big trouble, they followed the sound of the squawking.   
"We've got to hurry," Yami said.  
Just as they caught up to the falcons, they saw the falcons fly off. Then they heard someone cry out. They immediately knew that the falcons had captured somebody.  
"Bakura, find the one who cried out. I'll go after the falcons," Yami said.  
"Yes sire," Bakura said and flew down lower. He saw the patch of grass and magically parted it. Then he saw a boy in the now opened area. When he landed, he and the boy gasped.  
"You look like me," they said at the same time. Upon a closer look, they saw the differences in each other besides the fact that Bakura had butterfly wings and Ryou didn't.  
Bakura's hair was a lot spikier than Ryou's hair, and Ryou's eyes looked nowhere close to as sharp as Bakura's looked. Bakura was also about two inches taller than Ryou.  
"Who are you?" Bakura asked.  
"My name is Ryou," the boy responded.  
"I am Bakura of the Fairy Kingdom," Bakura said.  
Ryou could barely believe it. He was talking to a real fairy. "I'd never thought I'd see a fairy. I believed the stories of those who were saved by fairies. I always wanted to meet one," he said.  
"You believe in us?" Bakura asked in shock.  
"Yes I do, and so does my friend Yugi. Yugi! The falcons captured him," Ryou said.  
"Don't worry Ryou. My friend and king is following them," Bakura said.  
"Who is he?" Ryou asked.  
"His name is Yami. We were just out on a flight when we heard falcons squawking. We followed their sound and saw them fly off. Then we heard you cry out," Bakura responded. He picked up Ryou and flew off to catch Yami.  
Meanwhile, Yami had already engaged in a battle with the falcons. He had knocked all but one out of the sky. The one still in the sky was the one with Yugi. This falcon was very stubborn and refused to surrender or retreat. It wanted to get Yami for what he did to its friends. Yami on the other hand looked for a way to get Yugi out of its grip.  
"Yami!" he heard a familiar voice shout.  
Yami turned and saw Bakura carrying someone. There was no time for introductions. Ryou immediately saw Yugi.  
"Yugi!" Ryou shouted. He also noticed that Yami and Yugi looked just about alike.  
"We got to get him out of the falcon's talon," Yami said.  
Ryou noted that Yami's voice was deeper than Yugi's. The falcon swooped for them. Yami and Bakura expertly avoided it. When the falcon came back in front of them, Yami saw something. He saw blood on the falcon's talon. He became quite angry because he knew that it was Yugi's blood. As if responding to his mood, thunderclouds started building up. He sensed that Yugi was hurt bad enough without the falcon's adding to the injury.  
A lightning bolt struck the falcon's head. The falcon screeched in pain and dropped Yugi. Another lightning bolt struck the falcon dead on before the skies cleared. Yugi plummeted towards the ground.  
"Oh no! Yugi!" Ryou screamed.  
Yami dove after Yugi. He soon caught Yugi and flew back up. The falcon left a long deep cut on Yugi's torso. But Yami sensed that there was a lot more to Yugi's injury than the cut.  
"What do we do now?" Ryou asked.  
"Let's land first. I'll take care of Yugi so don't worry," Yami responded. He and Bakura landed. "Who are you young one?" he added.  
"I'm Ryou. You look a lot like Yugi," Ryou said.  
"And you look a lot like me," Bakura said.  
Yugi began to wake up. He completely opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Aaahhh!" he screamed in pain. He began to fall back to the ground, but he felt strong arms around him before he hit the ground. He looked up to see someone who looked almost exactly like him.  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
"I am Yami little Yugi," Yami responded.  
"How do you know me?" Yugi asked.  
"Yami and I were out for a flight when we heard falcons squawking. We rushed here and heard your friend Ryou cry out your name when the falcon's flew off. Yami trailed them," Bakura started.  
"All the falcons except the one with you fought against me. I overpowered them. I got really angry when I saw that the falcon had cut you. I deal with it with a little help from Mother Nature," Yami finished.  
Yugi got a better look at Yami. Yami had red, black and blonde hair, but had lightning bolt-looking bangs in the black part of his hair. He also had violet eyes, but they were much more mature than Yugi's eyes. Yami was also about four inches taller than Yugi. The obvious difference was the butterfly wings Yami had. Yugi tried to sit up again but fell back into Yami's still outstretched arms.  
"Stay still for a few seconds little one. I'll take care of your injury," Yami said. He put his hand on Yugi's chest and concentrated his magic. He healed Yugi's injuries and helped Yugi stand up.  
"How did you do that? I hurt myself a lot when I ran full force into a large rock," Yugi said.  
"We fairies have the power to heal," Bakura responded.  
"You're fairies?" Yugi asked in shock and excitement.  
"Yes we are Yugi. I'm the king of the Fairy Kingdom, and Bakura is my head official," Yami responded.  
"I'm excited to meet you. My friend Ryou and I would always pretend to be fairies. We believed those who told us about being rescued by fairies. It made us want to meet a fairy more," Yugi said.  
"We're glad to meet you and Ryou too Yugi. We've always wished that someone in Littleville who never saw a fairy would believe. Our wish evidently came true," Yami and Bakura said.  
"Let's get you back home," Yami said, scooping up Yugi.  
Bakura scooped up Ryou, and he and Yami flew for Littleville. They arrived in fifteen minutes. Then Yami and Bakura put Yugi and Ryou down. They prepared to return to their home. Yugi and Ryou stopped them for a few more moments.  
"Will we see you again?" Ryou asked.  
"We plan on it Ryou. If we don't catch you before you head out into the forest, we'll see you in the forest," Yami responded before he and Bakura flew off on the long trip back to the Fairy Kingdom.  
Yugi and Ryou stopped by one of their friend's house. A fairy saved this person so she would willingly hear their story. Yugi knocked on the door, and the person answered the door. She smiled and let them it.  
"Hello Yugi, Ryou," the person said.  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Wildflower," Yugi and Ryou said.  
"What brings you here today?" Mrs. Wildflower asked.  
"You're one of the very few that will believe our story so we came here," Ryou responded.  
"Oh, and why is that?" Mr. Wildflower asked. He also had a fairy encounter.  
"Yugi and I were just going for our daily walk. We pretended to be fairies for a while. Only an hour later, falcons attacked us. We ran deeper into the forest. Yugi ran into a large rock and fell unconscious, giving the falcons the opportunity to grab him.  
I could only watch helplessly in the patch of giant grass as the falcons flew away with him. Then the grass around me suddenly parted, and a fairy landed in front of me. I was shocked because he looked a lot like me. His name was Bakura, and he told me that he was from the Fairy Kingdom. He also told me that he and his friend and king Yami were out for a flight when they heard me cry out Yugi's name after he[Yugi] got captured. Bakura picked me up and flew to catch up with Yami.  
When we got to where Yami was, I saw that he looked a lot like Yugi. We only saw the falcon holding Yugi still in the air. It zoomed towards us, but Yami and Bakura got out of its way. It somehow gave Yugi a deep cut because Yami got very angry. More amazing still, the weather clouded up as if responding to his mood. Lightning struck the falcon twice. It struck the falcon in the head to make it let go of Yugi, and then a direct strike. Yami caught Yugi and landed. Yugi had hurt himself when he slammed into the rock in addition to the falcon hurting him, but Yami healed him. Then Yami and Bakura brought us back here," Ryou responded.  
"Whoa, those falcons had to be a terrible experience. But you're lucky that Yami and Bakura were nearby Yugi," Mrs. Wildflower said.  
"Yes I am. I owe my life to Yami. I wouldn't have made it back alive without him," Yugi said.  
Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura had made it back to the Fairy Kingdom. Seth waited outside for their return. He was very glad to see them back safe.  
"What happened that you were out this long?" Seth asked.  
"We helped a young boy from Littleville out of a deadly situation," Yami responded, telling Seth the story.  
"I'm glad that he's okay. I'm also glad that fate granted our wish about having someone believe in us without even seeing one of us," Seth said. "I look forward to meeting them."  
"Maybe you will next time," Bakura said.  
Yami was so caught up in his story that he failed to sense a sinister presence nearby. This presence was once a fairy himself. But he somehow became corrupt and terrorized the kingdom. In an effort to save the kingdom, Yami stripped this fairy of his powers permanently and banished the once fairy now turned mortal. The former fairy threatened that he would get his revenge. Now he had just the opportunity to get it.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1. Well, what do you think? Preview for Chapter 2: A Foe's Return: One of Yugi and Ryou's butterfly friends takes them flying. But the flight turns dangerous when the winds pick up to dangerous levels. Also, a retelling of how the former fairy became corrupt.  



	2. A Foe's Return

Recap: The town of Littleville is a very unfortunate one. Unfortunate because most of the citizens didn't believe in fairies. It seemed like the only ones to believe in fairies where the ones that were rescued by them. But the ones who told amazing stories of their rescues by fairies finally got through to two teenagers, Yugi and Ryou. While Yugi and Ryou were playing in the forest, a flock of falcons attacked and flew off with Yugi. Yugi and Ryou's hope of meeting fairies became a reality when two fairies from the Fairy Kingdom helped rescue Yugi.  
/ is Bakura mental talk  
// is Yami mental talk  
' is thoughts  
Chapter 2: A Foe's Return  
  
Yugi and Ryou had returned to their homes. One part of their wish came true. They finally met fairies in person, and really nice ones at that. They couldn't wait to see Yami and Bakura again. Ryou and Yugi wanted to see what other things Yami and Bakura could do.  
'I can't wait to see Yami and Bakura again,' Yugi thought.  
His parents saw how happy Yugi was and wondered why he was so happy. They've never seen him that happy before.  
"Why are you so happy son?" Mr. Lily asked.  
"Oh, I met some special friends," Yugi responded.  
His parents left it at that. Yugi was glad that they didn't ask anything else because they wouldn't believe him if he said that his special friends were fairies. That night, Yugi slept peacefully. All his dreams dealt with fairies. You can say that he went to his own little world when he slept. Ryou was no different in this scenario. His dreams were only about fairies as well. The difference is that he dreamed that he imagined himself as a fairy as well. He wanted to soar through the skies free as a butterfly. Of all the animals, butterflies were the only friendly ones to Littleville. He and Yugi had even gone riding on some.  
After breakfast the next morning, Yugi and Ryou met up and prepared to go for a walk. To their surprise, a large blue and green butterfly landed in front of them. It wiggled its antennae twice. The people of Littleville came to understand what a butterfly's gestures meant. This gesture meant hello.  
"Hello to you too," Ryou said smiling.  
The butterfly lowered itself to the ground. Yugi and Ryou climbed on, and the butterfly took off. The others in Littleville smiled as the butterfly got farther away. Out of all the butterflies, this one was Yugi and Ryou's best friend. Yugi, Ryou and the butterfly prepared for what looked to be another beautiful day. But the day would proved to be anything but calm for Littleville and the surrounding areas. A powerful windstorm that started off about 50 miles south of Littleville was rapidly heading north. The area the windstorm hit had clear skies, but the winds exceeded 120 miles per hour, causing major damage to the area. Yugi and Ryou were unaware how violent things would very soon become.  
The butterfly had flown over a large lake when the windstorm hit at full force. Yugi and Ryou did their best to hang on for all they were worth. The butterfly tried its best to keep stable in the awesome wind, but the attempt proved to be very futile because the wind was more that too strong for it to handle. Meanwhile in the Fairy Kingdom, Yami had calmed the windstorm down to a gentle breeze.  
"That was a close one," Seth said.  
"Tell me about it," Bakura agreed. Then he gasped in horror.  
Yami also gasped in horror. They knew that Yugi and Ryou were in serious trouble.  
"What is it my liege?" Bakura's sister Maria asked.  
"It's Yugi and Ryou! They're in critical danger! We must help them and fast!" Yami and Bakura responded. They had secretly created a link with Yugi and Ryou. That way, they would know whenever Yugi and Ryou were in danger.  
"Go my lord. Maria and I will handle things until you and Bakura get back," Seth said.  
"Thank you Seth," Yami said before he and Bakura flew off as fast as they could. "I only hope we're in time," he added.  
"I do too. We only met them yesterday, but I feel the strong urge to protect them," Bakura said.  
"I know my friend. I do too," Yami said.  
Meanwhile, the butterfly Yugi and Ryou rode got weaker as it struggled against the fierce winds. It then got blown around violently by the wind. Just then, a huge burst of wind came right at Yugi and Ryou. They never felt anything like that before. They were blown off of the butterfly. The wind hit them with so much force, that they were also knocked unconscious.  
Suddenly, the winds died down. Unfortunately, the wind is what kept Ryou and Yugi from falling. They fell right into the lake. The butterfly had stabilized itself and flew as fast as it could go. It frantically searched for Yugi and Ryou. Then it saw what at first looked like two more butterflies approaching. As the figures came closer, the butterfly could clearly see that they were fairies.  
Yami had calmed the wind in hopes that Yugi and Ryou haven't been blown away yet. He and Bakura saw the butterfly heading towards them. Fairies and butterflies got along very well. This butterfly knew Yami and Bakura as much as it knew Yugi and Ryou.  
"What is it Flutter?" Bakura asked.  
Through its gestures, Flutter told them everything that happened.  
"So you don't know where they are," Yami concluded.  
Flutter nodded its head. Suddenly, Yami and Bakura felt two human presences in the lake. They knew immediately that it had to be Yugi and Ryou.  
"They're in the lake," Bakura said.  
"Flutter said that the wind knocked them unconscious. We better get them before they drown," Yami said. Then he dove into the lake.  
Bakura did the same. The fairies of the Fairy Kingdom were different from other fairies. One way is that they never had to worry about their wings getting too wet. It could be raining like someone left a faucet on at full speed, but these fairies would be able to easily fly through it. Yami and Bakura swam down as fast as they could. They soon spotted Yugi and Ryou. Yami grabbed Yugi, and Bakura grabbed Ryou. They swam back to the shore. But their problem wasn't over yet. A frog saw them surface, thinking that they were snacks. It lashed out its long tongue and managed to pull Ryou from Bakura's arms. Then another frog surfaced and used its tongue to pull Yugi from Yami's arms.  
"Oh no you don't!" Bakura shouted. He flew out of the water. Then he put his hand in the water. Blue energy began to flow from his hand and straight for the frogs.  
The frogs wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late. That was precisely the case because the frogs couldn't move a square inch of their bodies. Even their tongues were frozen in place. Bakura paralyzed the frogs so they wouldn't eat Yugi and Ryou. That way, Yami easily took Yugi from out of one frog's tongue, and Bakura took Ryou from the other frog's tongue.  
When Yami and Bakura were high enough, Bakura took his paralysis spell off the frogs. Yami and Bakura made sure they had a good grip on Yugi and Ryou. Then they spun themselves dry(A/N: I saw a fairy do this in the movie Ferngully: The Last Rainforest). It only took a few seconds, and they stopped spinning when they were completely dry. In the process, their spinning also cleaned the frog saliva off of Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou regained consciousness a few minutes later. They were surprised to see Yami and Bakura.  
"Yugi, Ryou, are you all right?" Yami asked.  
"We're all right, but what happened and how did you know that we were in trouble?" they responded.  
"Before we returned to the Fairy Kingdom, Yami and I established a secret link with you two. Even though we just met you, we felt the need to protect you if you should get into danger. We were glad we did because we sensed that you two were caught in the windstorm.  
As we got closer to where we sensed you were, Yami calmed the wind. But he didn't know that you had been blown off Flutter yet so you fell into the lake. Yami and I dove into the lake and got you, but then a couple of frogs wanted you for a snack. I paralyzed them though, and we got you to safety," Bakura responded.  
"Who's Flutter?" Ryou asked.  
"Flutter is the butterfly that you rode on. She is our best friend as well as yours," Bakura responded.  
"You calmed the winds?" Yugi asked Yami.  
"Yes Yugi. I am the strongest of the Fairy Kingdom. That allows me to have abilities that no other fairy there has. One of them is controlling the weather. Sometimes my mood affects the weather. It depends on how strong my mood is," Yami responed. "Would you like to continue your flight on Flutter or would you like me to carry you?" he added.  
"Flutter deserves a break after having to go through those brutal winds," Yugi responded as Ryou nodded.  
"Very well. Go and rest Flutter. Yami and I will take it from here," Bakura said.  
Flutter nodded gratefully and flew down to rest. Yami and Bakura flew on. Deep in the forest, a sinister presence managed to withstand through the brutal winds. He knew that he would be able to deal with it better if he were still a fairy. He felt extreme hatred every time he saw a fairy fly overhead.  
This ex-fairy's name was Samuel, Seth's virtual twin brother. He was a virtual twin because of two noticeable differences. One was that he had green eyes instead of blue eyes and that he was a blonde instead of a brunette. Other than that, they looked identical to each other.  
'If Yami wasn't so strong, I could've been king of the Fairy Kingdom. Now I'm forced to live my life as a mortal. But he's unintentionally given me the opportunity I need for revenge. His new friends will be just what I need to get my revenge,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou continued to enjoy the flight as Yami and Bakura flew on. Then another fairy came towards them. It was Seth. Yami and Bakura could tell that he was pretty tired. They landed in a tree, and Yami and Bakura put Yugi and Ryou down. Yugi, Ryou and Seth introduced themselves to one another.  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.  
"Bad news I'm afraid. It seems as though my brother knows about your friendship to Yugi and Ryou," Seth responded.  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other with a very worried expression on their faces. Then they looked at Yugi and Ryou with that same expression. Yugi and Ryou were confused.  
"Who's your brother?" Yugi asked.  
"His name is Samuel, and except for the fact that he is a green-eyed blonde, we look identical. He used to be a fairy like Yami, Bakura and me. But something happened one day that permanently changed his life for the worst," Seth responded.  
"Can you tell us about it?" Ryou asked.  
"Sure. You might want to sit down," Seth responded.  
Yugi and Ryou sat down on the branch. Then Seth began to tell the story.  
  
| Flashback to 1,500 years ago |  
  
It was a rainy day in the Fairy Kingdom. Well, it was actually a sunny day, but Yami changed the weather because the kingdom had suffered a drought. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to control the weather, but the drought stayed strong for a month. But he made it rain for a month to make up for the drought. But it wasn't a month of continuous rain. He had it rain in segments to avoid a flood, which would've made things worse.  
Meanwhile, Seth and his brother Samuel went out for a flight. They were peasants back then. But even in saying that, they were treated very well because social class was just about obsolete in the kingdom. They got along with the higher class people very well.  
"What do you want to do today little brother?" Samuel asked. Even though he and Seth were virtual twins, he was three years older.  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Seth responded.  
"Let's have an adventure," Samuel said.  
"What kind of adventure?" Seth asked.  
"I've been curious about what the cave in the forest looks like," Samuel said.  
"You mean the Moonlight Cave?" Seth asked.   
"That's the one," Samuel responded.  
"I don't know Samuel. King Yami forbade everyone to enter that cave. He wouldn't forbid something without a good reason," Seth said.  
"But he never told anyone the reason," Samuel argued.  
"I think that he actually went there. Whatever he found must have been really bad to forbid us from exploring the cave," Seth said.  
"Aw come on Seth. Must you always spoil my fun? Let's just keep this a secret between us. No one will have to know," Samuel said.  
"All right Samuel," I'll go with you," Seth said.  
They flew east towards Moonlight Cave. Samuel didn't know that Moonlight Cave would change his life forever. They arrived there two hours later. Fortunately for both of them, Bakura was nearby and saw them enter the cave.  
/My king, I'm afraid I have bad news/  
//What is it Bakura?//  
/I just saw two children enter the Moonlight Cave/  
//They just put themselves in serious danger. I forbade entry because I didn't want anyone to experience what I did. Follow them Bakura. I'll be there as soon as I can//  
Bakura went into the cave. He made sure that he stayed where he could see Seth and Samuel, but far enough to where they couldn't see him. Meanwhile at the Fairy Kingdom, Seth and Samuel's parents had come to the palace. Yami was just about to leave when they came up to him. He saw that they were really worried about something.  
"What's the matter?" Yami asked.  
"Our sons Seth and Samuel haven't returned from their flight yet. It has been hours, and we're very worried about them," the parents responded.  
Yami had a sinking feeling that Seth and Samuel were the two that Bakura saw go into the cave. "We don't have much time. Bakura told me that he saw two children enter Moonlight Cave. I have a bad feeling that the two children are your sons," he said.  
"We have to hurry then. Samuel is more of the adventure type and probably convinced Seth to go in the cave with him. Samuel doesn't understand that you have a reason behind your actions," the father said.  
Yami flew off with Samuel and Seth's parents following close behind. In the cave, Seth and Samuel found out why Yami made the Moonlight Cave forbidden. A giant demon had captured them.  
"So my little trespassers, what brings you here?" the demon asked.  
"My brother talked me into coming in here," Seth responded.  
"Your king managed to escape me. But you won't be doing the same," the demon said.  
The demon didn't know that Bakura was there. He could only watch, hoping that the demon would make a mistake so he could help the boys.  
/Yami, where are you?/  
//I'm at the cave Bakura. How are Seth and Samuel?//  
/Who?/  
//Those are the names of the children. How are they?//  
/In deep trouble I'm afraid. A demon has them/  
//This is bad. The demon of the cave is the reason I forbade others from exploring. We have to act quickly if we're going to get the children out alive//  
About ten minutes later, Yami and Seth and Samuel's parents had met up with Bakura. Unknown to everyone in the cave, the demon had something big and sinister on his sinister mind. He had always wondered whaty it was like to be a fairy. He had the ability to physically possess anything he wished to. When possessing something, he could completely eradicate the unsuspecting host's mind. That way, he would be in complete control of the host's body.  
He possessed many things, but wanted to find something to be in control of permanently. If he wasn't satisfied with the body he possessed, then he left the body before killing it. He had found what he wanted to be in control of permanently when he encountered Yami. But the demon didn't count on Yami's great physical and magical strength. Yami overpowered the demon quite easily.  
"There are two of you so I'll just have to choose which one of you I want to possess," the demon said.  
"You will possess no one you monster!" a deep voice shouted.  
The demon turned around to see Yami with three other fairies.  
"Mom! Dad!" Seth and Samuel shouted.  
"Get away from the demon. I'll distract him," Yami instructed. He then faced off with the demon.  
Bakura went in to help Yami while Seth and Samuel flew towards their parents. But the demon wouldn't be denied his chance. He lashed out at Yami. Yami was caught off guard by that and was flung back. That gave the demon enough time to recite the spell. Samuel screamed in intense pain as he felt his mind being torn apart. He fell unconscious. The demon was nowhere in sight now.  
"Let's get him back. We won't know what happened to him until he wakes up," Seth said.  
The others agreed. They made it back to the kingdom in a few hours. Samuel awakened three days later. Seth could sense something terribly wrong. Samuel's once bright green eyes were now a very dark green. His butterfly wings had turned completely black. No one of the Fairy Kingdom had fully black wings.  
"What's wrong Seth? Aren't you glad that I'm awake?" Samuel asked in a very malicious voice.  
"You're not Samuel. You're that demon," Seth responded.  
"You're wrong Seth. I still am Samuel, just not the Samuel you know. You see Seth; the demon was going to destroy my mind. But he found the darkness inside me that you never knew I had. I wasn't always as happy and adventure hungry. I was a troublemaker who enjoyed watching people suffer. Now I will get to enjoy watching people suffer again thanks to the demon fusing with me, starting with you," Samuel said.  
Just then, their parents walked in. Samuel lunged at them. Creating a very sharp dagger, he killed them in front of Seth's eyes. Then Samuel fled to start a reign of terror. Then he would destroy Yami and claim the throne. The next year was torture for the Fairy Kingdom. Samuel destroyed much of the kingdom and killed quite a few of the fairies.  
Samuel confronted Yami for the throne afterwards. "You will die before this day is over," he said.  
"You will never claim the throne. I refuse to let someone as dark and corrupt as you take it from me," Yami said. "You have committed a great treason in the land, and I will not allow you to claim another life. From here on forth, you are banished from this place and will spend the rest of your life as an ordinary mortal."  
Samuel felt his powers being stripped from him. He glared angrily at Yami. "Mark my words Yami. I will be back to claim the throne," he said before he left the Fairy Kingdom.  
After Samuel's banishment, it took a while for the fairies to get over what happened. But they eventually did, and rebuilt their lives. This incident would forever be engraved in everyone's memory.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
Ryou was speechless after the story.  
"You must be very careful now. Samuel will do anything now that the demon of Moonlight Cave merged with him. Even though he is mortal just like you now, he is still a huge threat to everyone," Bakura said.  
Everyone was so caught up in the story that they failed to see that Yugi was hanging on for his life. Yugi had unintentionally leaned back too far on the branch and would've fallen if he hadn't grabbed hold of a skinny limb sticking out of the branch. It was a weak limb unfortunately, so he couldn't move or talk because any sudden movement would send him plunging to his death.  
Yami looked on the branch and saw that Yugi wasn't on it. He immediately panicked and looked around frantically. "Where's Yugi?" he asked panic struck.  
It was then that the limb broke. Everyone heard the break as well as Yugi screaming.  
"Yugi!" Yami, Seth, Bakura and Ryou cried before Yami dove after Yugi.  
Ryou leaned too far forward and also fell out of the tree. Bakura dove after Ryou. He soon caught Ryou, flew back up and landed on the branch.  
"Are you all right?" Bakura asked before setting Ryou down.  
"Yes I am. Thank you," Ryou responded, still breathing hard.  
Meanwhile, Yami had caught Yugi and flew back up to the strong branch. He landed, but Yugi still held onto him. Yugi was still very scared even though Yami saved him. Yami just continued to hold Yugi. He held Yugi close to him.  
"It's all right Yugi. You're safe now," Yami said. "You're okay. Calm down Yugi," he added, continuing to comfort Yugi.  
Yugi eventually did calm down.  
"Thank you Yami," Yugi said.  
"No problem little one," Yami said.  
"I want to go back home now," Yugi said.  
"I do too," Ryou said.  
"Very well," Bakura said before picking Ryou back up. He and Yami took Yugi and Ryou back to Littleville.  
After putting Yugi and Ryou down behind a tree just as you crossed into the forest, Yami and Bakura prepared to return to the Fairy Kingdom.  
"Can we see each other tomorrow?" Yugi asked.  
"Count on it Yugi. The people of my kingdom are more than happy to let Bakura and I spend time with you and Ryou. You believing in us long before meeting us really lifted their spirits," Yami responded before he and Bakura flew off.  
Just before Yugi and Ryou went into the town, an invisible force paralyzed them. They tried to scream for help, but the paralysis spell had also affected their voices. Then they felt themselves floating away from the town. Hours later, they were very deep into the forest. They stopped, but they still couldn't move. A few moments later, the saw someone who looked like Seth approach them. But this person had blonde hair and dark green eyes.  
"Ah, welcome to my domain," Samuel said. He then removed the spell off Yugi and Ryou. "Try to escape, and I'll paralyze you again."  
"But Seth told us that you were stripped of your powers," Ryou said.  
"I was stripped of my powers. But living in this area was the best choice I could ever make because I found a sorcerer's cave. He wrote down how he used his powers step for step. I studied hard and practiced it daily. Now I know everything that the sorcerer did. The sorcerer did because he had been dead for centuries," Samuel said.  
"That's a good bit of information to know," a voice said.  
"Who's there?" Samuel asked.  
Two figures stepped out from the shadows.  
"Yami! Bakura!" Yugi and Ryou shouted.  
"How did you know I took them?" Samuel demanded.  
"Actually, we didn't know it was you. We just knew that Yugi and Ryou were in trouble. We saw them floating, and knew that someone had to be responsible since they can't fly. We decided to follow them, and it's a good thing we did," Bakura responded.  
"How do you know when they are in danger?" Samuel asked.  
"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Yami responded.  
Yugi and Ryou made a break for Yami and Bakura.  
"That's far enough," Samuel said before re-enacting the paralysis spell on Yugi and Ryou.  
Yugi and Ryou stopped dead in their tracks.  
"You'll have to do better than that," Yami said. He removed the spell off Ryou and Yugi with just a wave of his hand. Then he snapped his fingers, and Yugi and Ryou appeared beside him and Bakura.  
Samuel looked ready to cast another spell. That was quickly taken care of when he felt magical shackles bind his hands. He looked and saw Bakura's hand stretched out.  
"That will be all from you for now," Bakura said before picking up Ryou.  
Yami picked up Yugi, and the four headed back to Littleville. When at a far enough distance, the shackles disappeared off of Samuel's hands.  
'You've won this time. But victory shall be mine in the end,' Samuel thought.  
Well, here's the end of chapter 2. Now you know how Samuel became corrupt. Preview for Chapter 3: A Healing Touch: Samuel allies with the animals that attack Littleville. This attack on the town is the most serious yet. Yugi and Ryou manage to escape from the town, but get into more danger when the animals go after them. Yami and Bakura come to the rescue, but are seriously hurt while defending Yugi and Ryou. But a single touch from Yugi and Ryou heals Yami and Bakura. How is this possible? You'll have to read to find out. 


	3. A Healing Touch

Recap: A fierce windstorm interrupted Yugi and Ryou's fun for a while. But Yami and Bakura helped them out of the windstorm and a couple of troublesome frogs. They met up with Seth, and the story of how Seth's virtual twin brother Samuel became a dangerous foe was told. Samuel's first devious act after 1,500 years was kidnapping Yugi and Ryou before they went inside their homes. Yami and Bakura dealt with it and brought Yugi and Ryou back home.  
/ is Bakura mental talk  
// is Yami mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Healing Touch  
  
After the little confrontation with Samuel, Yugi and Ryou were glad to be back home. Yami and Bakura had dropped them off just outside the town before returning to the Fairy Kingdom. The windstorm still had greatly affected Yugi and Ryou because they were pretty tired. They went straight to sleep when they entered their rooms.  
Neither Yugi nor Ryou were aware of something very special and unique from the other citizens of Littleville. Out of all the citizens, they were the two with completely pure hearts. They were the true meaning of innocence in the entire town. Very few people could be called truly innocent. Meanwhile, Yami, Seth and Bakura had also sensed the innocence radiating from Yugi and Ryou.  
"I've never felt someone so pure in a long time," Bakura said.  
"I know the feeling. It's like fate is trying to tell us something in addition to already granting our wish," Yami said.  
"You think that they could possibly become fairies in the future?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know Seth. Only time can tell, but they are on their way," Yami responded.  
People who were completely innocent had the chance to become fairies. But not many became fairies because most of the innocents didn't and even refused to believe in fairies. Yugi and Ryou strongly believed in fairies though, which was one step to becoming a real live fairy. Meanwhile back in Littleville, sleep came easy to Yugi and Ryou until late night. Then they both had the same dream. But this was really a terrifying vision.  
  
| The Vision |  
  
It started off as a peaceful day in Littleville. But things were too peaceful, which had the entire town on edge. They knew that something very big and very awful could happen at any time. The extreme calmness of the day was nerve wracking for Yugi and Ryou. They were at the Wildflowers' house.  
"It's too quiet today," Ryou said.  
"I know what you mean. We have to be on our guard for now," Mrs. Wildflower said.  
"Animal attack!" they heard someone shout an hour later.  
"Yugi, Ryou, go to the back room. There are no windows so you won't be seen. There is also a door that you can sneak out of," Mr. Wildflower said.  
Yugi and Ryou went to the back room. Like Mr. Widflower said, there were no windows. The animals didn't see them this time. They quietly went out of the back door and began to flee the town. Some of the animals saw them.  
"Some of you go after them. The rest of you continue destroying the town," a familiar voice said.  
"That's Samuel," Yugi said.  
"We can't stop. We have to get away," Ryou said.  
Yugi and Ryou ran into the forest with eagles and hawks after them. This would be another slim to no chance escape like with the falcons. Meanwhile in the Fairy Kingdom, Yami and Bakura had sensed the critical danger Yugi and Ryou were in and were on their way to help. One of the eagles swooped down to capture Yugi and Ryou.  
Yugi and Ryou went flat to the ground with no time to spare. They decided to stay on the ground. The eagles and hawks tried to grab Yugi and Ryou. Since Yugi and Ryou were flat on the ground, there were no gaps for the birds of prey to put their feet through.  
"Leave them alone!" two voices shouted.  
Yugi and Ryou knew that Yami and Bakura had come. Yugi and Ryou knew to keep on the ground because getting up could mean being captured. Yami helped to clear the birds from around Yugi and Ryou by firing a lightning bolt from his hand at the birds. The birds flew in different directions. Yami and Bakura then landed next to Yugi and Ryou.  
"Are you two all right?" Bakura asked.  
"We are now," Yugi responded.  
An eagle and a hawk tried to grab Yugi and Ryou from behind. Yami and Bakura saw the eagles.  
"Yugi, Ryou, look out!" Yami and Bakura shouted.  
Yami pushed Yugi out of the way, and Bakura pushed Ryou out of the way. But Yami and Bakura were now in the way and didn't have them time to move. The eagle and hawik ended up cutting deep into Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura fell to the ground. The severe injury instantly left them too weak to heal each other.  
"Yami!" Yugi shouted.  
"Bakura!" Ryou shouted.  
The eagles and hawks came again. This time, capture looked inevitable.  
  
| Vision Ends |  
  
Yugi and Ryou woke up sweating hard. That was the worst dream they've ever had.  
'That was a horrible nightmare. But it felt too real to be a nightmare,' Yugi thought before going back to sleep.  
Ryou though the same thing at his house. 'That dream, it was so real. I have a really bad feeling that it will actually happen,' he thought before also going back to sleep.  
The vision would end up happening. The very next day, Samuel searched the forest, looking for animals. Before his exile, he heard many stories of the animal attacks at Littleville, and how the fairies of the Fairy Kingdom had saved some of the inhabitants. When he secretly went back to the kingdom, the stories now included the one about Yami saving Yugi from a flock of falcons.  
'Why waste my magic on those simpletons when the animals can bring those young boys to me. I'm sure that they would really love to capture those boys now,' Samuel thought. He soon found a group of animals by a large tree. He went over to them.  
The aminals consisted of eagles, hawks, raccoons and squirrels. The looked and saw Samuel coming toward them. They didn't know how, but they felt that he could help them to really do damage to the town of Littleville. Samuel looked in the animals' eyes and saw that they would work with him.  
"You have made a wise choice. I have a special job for you. You will get to destroy Littleville, but I also want you to capture Yugi and Ryou, the two young boys that live there," Samuel said.  
The raccoons and squirrels grinned evilly at the mention of Yugi and Ryou's names. Yugi and Ryou had gotten away from the squirrels and raccoons a lot. All the animals nodded and prepared for their biggest attack on Littleville yet. This would be an attack that could lead to the death of two more of its inhabitants.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou were at Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower's house. They would usually hang out with Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower a lot. The Wildflowers always appreciated the company and would think of activities.for Yugi and Ryou to do. Sometimes, they even went out. Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower had pet butterflies that were more than happy to give Yugi and Ryou a ride as well as their masters. This time, Yugi and Ryou just hung out while playing fairies again. They couldn't keep focused on their game for long because things were too quiet today.  
"It's too quiet out there," Yugi said.  
"I know," Mr. Wildflower agreed.  
"It's like that dream I had," Yugi said.  
"You mean the dream about the animal attack?" Ryou asked.  
"You had that dream too?" Yugi asked in response.  
"Yes I did. I hope that it doesn't come true," Ryou responded.  
"What was your dream about?" Mrs. Wildfower asked.  
Yugi and Ryou told the Wildflowers about their dream. The Wildflowers were very worried afterwards.  
"I hope that your dream doesn't come true either. That's going to be a scary thing to experience," Mr. Wildflower said.  
Unfortunately, everyone in the house and the town heard birds screeching. They then felt the ground shaking. However, this wasn't an earthquake. It was another animal attack starting to unfold. Sure enough, everyone in the town heard the inevitable warning an hour later.  
"It's an animal attack! Everyone into your homes now!" someone shouted.  
Yugi and Ryou stayed with the Wildflowers. Everyone outside scrambled to get inside. The homes in Littleville all had a sturdy room in them. Because of the frequent attacks, the need for a room that wouldn't be trampled over was very high. So the citizens took time to get wood from trees to build a separate room. This room would be a shelter room. It was indeed a sturdy room because it always remained standing.  
"Yugi, Ryou, go to the back room. There are no windows so the animals won't see you. There is also a door that you can sneak out of. The best chance we have is for you to escape. If we are captured this day, we don't want you two to be captured as well," Mrs. Wildflower said.  
Yugi and Ryou nodded and ran to the back room. The animals were on the house in seconds and began to destroy it. Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower were able to get in the second safe room. The had two safe rooms. But the one that they were in didn't have a door leading outside. Meanwhlie, the other houses were also getting destroyed. But the safe rooms were holding true.  
"Let's try to get out of here," Ryou said.  
Yugi nodded, and they headed out the door. Then they ran our of Littleville and into the forest. The eagles and hawks saw them running from the town. Samuel also saw them.  
"Eagles, hawks, bring them to me. The rest of you continue to destroy the town," Samuel said.  
"That was Samuel," Yugi said.  
"I know, but we can't stop. The animals are after us," Ryou said.  
They ran out into the forest. They knew that they had to try to get away even though there wasn't much hope without Yami and Bakura this time. They could hear the eagles screeching in the air. But Yami and Bakura were on their way. They had sensed that their friends were in big trouble with all the letters capitalized.  
"I hope we're in time," Bakura said.  
Meanwhile, one of the eagles dove to capture Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou could hear the wind on the eagle's wings.  
"Get down flat!" Ryou shouted before going flat on the ground.  
Yugi lay flat on the ground as well. They had no time to spare because the eagle had just missed. They knew from their dream to stay flat on the ground because getting up would definitely mean their capture this time. Suddenly, a lightning bolt came down, scattering the eagles and hawks.   
"Leave them alone!" two voices shouted.  
Yami shot another lightning bolt from his hand, scattering the eagles and hawks more. Then he and Bakura landed next to Yugi and Ryou.  
"Are you two all right?" Bakura asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Like in Yugi and Ryou's vision, an eagle and a hawk came at Yugi and Ryou from behind. A sneak capture was in attempt. Yami and Bakura looked and saw the birds coming at Yugi and Ryou from behind.  
"Yugi, Ryou, look out!" Yami and Bakura shouted.  
Yami pushed Yugi out of the way, and Bakura pushed Ryou out of the way. Yugi and Ryou could only watch in horror as the inevitable happened. Yami and Bakura were critically injured. They had deep cuts going from their legs to their chest and fell to the ground. They couldn't heal each other because the severity of their injuries left them very weak.  
"Yami! Bakura!" Yugi and Ryou cried, rushing to Yami and Bakura's side.  
"Yugi...Ryou...run," Yami said weakly.  
"You...can...stilll...get...away," Bakura added just as weakly.  
"We won't leave you," Yugi said.  
"We may have only known each other for a short time, but you're our friends. Friends don't just leave other friends out in situations like this without a good reason," Ryou added, holding Bakura's hand.  
Yugi took hold of Yami's hand. Suddenly, Yami and Bakura were bathed in a bright blue light. The eagles and hawks had to stop and turn away from the intense light. Yugi and Ryou shielded their eyes while still keeping grip on Yami and Bakura. Yami felt his strength coming back. He looked to his wound and saw it closing up.  
Bakura also felt his strength coming back. He looked to see his wound also closing. He could barely believe what was happening. A human with no magic at all was healing him. Yami felt the same way. It was impossible for someone with no magic to heal a fairy.  
'This is impossible,' Yami thought. But then he realized something. 'It's Yugi and Ryou's friendship that's healing us. Can this be true? Are Yugi and Ryou bound to be fairies?'  
Soon, Yami and Bakura were completely healed. The light then faded into nothing. Yugi and Ryou looked in awe and confusion. They knew that they didn't have an ounce of magic in them. But Yami and Bakura were healed of their injuries. Yami and Bakura then let go of Yugi and Ryou's hands and stood up. Both were eager for a little payback. They looked at each other, then the eagles and hawks.  
"Payback time," Yami and Bakura said smirking.  
Bakura put a shield over Yugi and Ryou. "This shield will protect you," he said before he and Yami flew up to face the eagles and hawks.  
The eagles and hawks tried to get Yugi and Ryou but slammed into a shield. The ones that slammed into the shield were knocked unconscious. Yami and Bakura then snapped their fingers, and the unconscious birds were transported deeper into the forest. There was one eagle and one hawk left.  
"I'll take the hawk," Bakura said.  
"Right, and the eagle is mine," Yami agreed.  
The hawk then swooped for Bakura, intending to hurt him like it did last time. But the only reason the hawk hurt Bakura in the first place was because Bakura was focused on Ryou's safety. Now htat Ryou was safe, his focus was on the hawk in front of him. Bakura grabbed onto the hawk and rode it like a cowboy rode a bronco.  
The hawk tried to shake Bakura loose, but Bakura held tight and wouldn't let go. After about half an hour, Bakura decided that it was time to finish things. He flew off the hawk ands way from the hawk. Bakura intended to give the hawk a flying kick to the stomach. When far enough where he would have enough momentum, he charged for the hawk.  
The hawk was dazed from trying to shake Bakura to see Bakura charging at it. Bakura followed through and kicked the hawk hard in the stomach. The intense mometum made the hawk shriek in pain. The hawk then fell out of the sky. At the same time that Bakura took the ride of his life on the hawk, Yami had more fun than fighting with the eagle. The eagle kept trying to seriously hurt Yami again. But like Bakura, Yami's focus was on Yugi's safety. Now that Yugi was safe, the eagle wouldn't be able to do another sneak attack easily. Yami dodged every pass the eagle made and kicked the eagle in the head.  
The eagle had passed quite a few times, so it got quite a few kicks to the head. But Yami was actually toying around with it. He really wasn't kicking that hard. Even though Yami was having fun, it was time to end things. When he dodged the eagle's next pass, he kicked the eagle's head hard. Due to Yami's great strength, he didn't have to do what Bakura did to give the eagle a hard impact. The impact knocked the eagle unconscious, and it fell from the sky.  
Then Yami and Bakura landed next to Yugi and Ryou. Bakura then removed the shield. Yugi and Ryou still couldn't believe that they healed Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura could tell that Yugi and Ryou were thinking about the healing incident. Actually, Yami and Bakura still couldn't believe what happened either.  
"How could we heal you?" Ryou asked.  
"We don't have any magic," Yugi added.  
"Yami and I are still trying to grasp this ourselves," Bakura said.  
"Now isn't the time to explain. Bakura and I will tell you when the time is right," Yami said. "Now let's get you back to Littleville." He picked up Yugi and flew off.  
Bakura picked up Ryou and flew off after Yami. When they were over Littleville, they could see that the town with the exception of wooden rooms had been completely destroyed. Yami and Bakura glowed a gold color. The flew over the town. The inhabitants could see something gold streak over the town. Then the houses started reparing themelves. Soon, the town was rebuilt. Yami and Bakura then flew just outside town into the forest before the gold dimmed. Then they put Yugi and Ryou down.  
"Thank you for rebuilding our town," Ryou said.  
"It was nothing Ryou," Bakura said.  
"We need to be getting back," Yami said. "Seth and the others will really want to know about this." Then he and Bakura flew off.  
Yugi and Ryou went into town and to the Wildflowers' house. Yugi knocked on the door, and Mr. Wildflower answered. He was overjoyed to see Yugi and Ryou back safely. Mrs. Wildflower then came to the door. She shed tears of joy upon seeing Yugi and Ryou unharmed.  
"Thank goodness you're safe," Mrs. Wildflower said.  
"We would've been captured if not for Yami and Bakura," Ryou said.   
"We've got the most incredible story to tell you," Yugi added as he and Ryou went inside the house.  
Yugi and Ryou took turns explaining what happened from the time they fled the town to when Yami and Bakura left for the Fairy Kingdom. Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower could barely believe their ears.  
"But you two are as mortal as we are," Mr. Wildflower said.  
"We know. That's the weird thing," Yugi and Ryou said.  
Meanwhile, Samuel had seen everything. Now he knew that he had to kill Yugi and Ryou. He had heard about what it takes for humans to be given the gift of becoming a fairy. Yugi and Ryou were well on their way to becoming fairies. Not only were they truly innocent and had a strong belief in fairies, they also healed Yami and Bakura.  
'Yami, your new friends will not become fairies. I will make sure of that,' Samuel thought.  
When Yami and Bakura returned to the Fairy Kingdom, Seth and Maria were waiting. Bakura then told them what happened. Seth and Maria were amazed beyond belief. Two ordinary mortals had done the impossible.  
"So does this mean that they'll become fairies?" Maria asked.  
"It is most likely that they will become fairies. They have met three of the six requirements," Yami responded.  
"But the last three are the toughest. And the last one is deadly. I'm really worried about them now. They could die," Seth said.  
"Bakura and I will do our best to protect them. We hope that they will be fairies too. I know that your brother knows about what Yugi and Ryou did because I could sense that he was in the area we were in. He will stop at nothing to kill them now. We and they will have to be on our highest guard now," Yami said. "The best way is if Bakura and I are around them. Seth, Maria, I'm leaving the kingdom in your hands. If a problem arises, just telepathically talk to me," Yami said.  
"We'll do our best my liege," Maria said.  
Then Yami and Bakura took off for Littleville. When they arrived, they hid their wings and changed their clothing to what regular mortals wore. Yami made sure to magically hide his tiara. They wanted to look like ordinary people. Yugi and Ryou just happened to be outside when Yami and Bakura showed up. They saw Yami and Bakura change their appearance into that of ordinary mortals.  
"Why are you here?" Yugi asked curiously.  
"The best way to protect you will be to live among you. So we decided to come an live here until the problem we have with Samuel blows over," Yami responded.  
Yugi and Ryou nodded. Then they led Yami and Bakura to the Wildflowers' house and told Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower everything. Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower were more than happy to have Yami and Bakura living in the house.  
"Thank you. You're very kind," Yami said.  
"It's the least we could do after you rescued us 15 years ago," Mr. Wildflower said.  
That little bit of info shocked Yugi and Ryou. They knew that the Wildflowers were rescued, but not who rescued them.  
"You saved Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower?" Ryou asked.  
"Yes Ryou. I was the one to help them. Fifteen years ago, a couple of raccoons captured them. I just happened to be on my daily flight through the forest when I heard them crying for help. I dealt with the raccoons and helped the Wildflowers home," Yami responded.  
"Well, Ryou and I have to go home. We'll see you tomorrow," Yugi said.  
"All right Yugi. Good night," Yami and Bakura said.  
"Good night," Yugi and Ryou said before heading home.  
Yugi and Ryou were next-door neighbors, and the Wildflowers lived across the street. Yugi and Ryou were excited though. Now they could do things with Yami and Bakura without waiting for Yami and Bakura to come from the Fariy Kingdom. True that the issue with Samuel was still present, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun.  
  
  
  
And here's another chapter for you. Now you know the reason that Yugi and Ryou healed Yami and Bakura. Yugi and Ryou have a really good chance to become fairies. but only time will tell. They've still got three very difficutlt requirements to fulfill. Preview for Chapter 4: Theft in the Night: Samuel gets more frequent with his attacks on Yugi and Ryou. But now that Yami and Bakura are living with them, help is always nearby. But a theft in the night leaves the town in mass confusion the next morning.  



	4. Theft in the Night

Recap: Yugi and Ryou had had the unfortnate pleasure of meeting Samuel. But Yami and Bakura prevented a potentially very bad thing that could've happened. But the next day, Yugi and Ryou had the same frightening vision. The vision was of a big animal attack that happened the very next day. While trying to protect Yugi and Ryou from the animals, Yami and Bakura got seriously injured. But very unbelievably, Yugi and Ryou healed Yami and Bakura.  
/ is Bakura mental talk  
_Italic words _is Yami mental talk  
' is thoughts 

Chapter 4: Theft in the Night

It was a pretty hectic day. First, Yugi and Ryou have a vision of a bad animal attack that ended up happening. Then Yami and Bakura came to prevent two birds from capturing Yugi and Ryou but were badly hurt. Very amazingly and incredibly, Yugi and Ryou healed Yami and Bakura. That was a very impossible thing because Yugi and Ryou were ordinary mortals while Yami and Bakura were fairies.

Yami and Bakura then realized that Yugi and Ryou had a very good chance of becoming fairies somewhere down the line. Yami left the kingdom to his advisors Seth and Maria while he and Bakura left for Littleville. Yugi and Ryou led them to the Wildflowers' house, and found out that Yami was the one who saved the Wildflowers 15 years ago.

Yami and Bakura were currently resting in the Wildflowers' house. Hey, even fairies have to sleep. The Wildflowers were also asleep in their bedroom. The next morning, Yugi and Ryou went to the Wildflowers' house to greet Yami and Bakura.

"Good morning young ones," Yami said.

"Good morning Yami, Bakura. How are you?" Ryou asked.

"We're fine. How are you two doing?" Bakura asked.

"We're fine Bakura," Yugi responded.

"I still can't believe that you and Yugi were able to heal Yami and Bakura," Mr. Wildflower told Ryou.

"I still can't grasp that either," Ryou admitted.

"Bakura and I can't either," Yami added.

"Well, that goes triple for me," Yugi said.

"Did you have breakfast before you came here?" Mrs. Wildflower asked.

"No, and we're starved," Yugi and Ryou responded.

"Well then, let me conjure up something for you boys," Mrs. Wildflower said. She was one of the best cooks in the town. She would sometimes cook for the entire twon since the town was pretty small(A/N: I don't mean the literal size this time. I'm talking about the overall area the town occupies).

After enjoying a good breakfast, Yugi and Ryou just hung around for a little while. "Thanks Mrs. Wildflower. You're a very good cook," they said.

"We agree. The chefs in the Fairy Kingdom are pretty good at cooking, but your cooking is even better than theirs," Yami said as Bakura nodded.

"It was no problem," Mrs. Wildflower said.

"Do you want to go flying?" Yami asked.

"We sure do," Yugi and Ryou responded.

"May we come along too. We can ride our pet butterflies," Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower said.

"Very well," Yami said smiling.

They all went into the backyard. The Wildflowers had taken the ropes from off of the butterflies and boarded their butterflies. Yami picked up Yugi, and Bakura picked up Ryou. Then the butterflies took off. Yami and Bakura made themselves, Yugi and Ryou invisible to all except the Wildflowers and the butterflies. Then Yami and Bakura spread their wings and flew off. They soon caught up to the butterflies. When out of the town, Yami and Bakura took off their invisibility cloaks.

"So Yami and Bakura, how are things like in the Fairy Kingdom?" Yugi asked.

"It's something that we can't describe Yugi. Hopefully, you'll be able to see it for yourself. It's probably something that you haven't experienced in your wildest dreams," Yami responded.

"Can we see it?" Ryou asked.

"I'm afraid not Ryou. Only fairies can see the Fairy Kingdom. The Fairy Kingdom's fairies all have strong magic, and it is that magic that keeps it hidden from mortal eyes. Even though Yami is the strongest of the fairies, all of us useed our powers into keeping it hidden from mortal eyes. That way, it will take more than one fairy to undo the magic," Bakura responded. 'Hopefully, you'll become a fairy,' he secretly added.

'Yugi, you and Ryou are on the road to becoming fairies. I would love for you to see my kingdom,' Yami thought.

"That's too bad. I would've really loved to see what the kingdom looked like," Yugi said.

"So would I," Ryou said.

"If fate wants you to see our kingdom, you will," Yami said. For now, let's just take things one step at a time."

Yugi and Ryou nodded. Then they resumed enjoying the flight as Yami and Bakura flew on. But the peace and quiet didn't last because a flock of vultures came toward them. Yami put Yugi on with Mrs. Wildflower, and Bakura put Ryou on with Mr. Wildflower.

"Get Yugi, Ryou and the Wildflowers to safety. We'll catch up as soon as we can," Yami and Bakura told the butterflies.

The butterflies nodded and took their passengers out of the line of battle. The vultures already knew that in order to get to Yugi and Ryou, they would have to take Yami and Bakura out. They squawked in readiness to battle.

"Well, they're ready to do battle," Yami said.

"You can tell that Samuel sent them just by looking into their eyes," Bakura added. "Let's take care of them fast so we can catch up to the butterflies. Something tells me that Yugi, Ryou and the Wildflowers weill have to deal with other animals."

Yami nodded, and he and Bakura prepared to do battle. The only thing that they thought about was making sure to keep their friends safe. Bakura was right. More predator birds headed for the butterflies that Yugi and Ryou were on. The butterflies tried their hardest to ditch the birds.

"We have to hurry," Bakura said.

Yami nodded. He and Bakura sensed that Yugi, Ryou and the Wildflowers were in deep trouble. Yami charged up for a powerful attack that would combine electricity and fire. He sent a ball of electrical fire straight up into the clouds. The clouds gathered together and fired down about five fiery lightning bolts. Every vulture got struck and fell from the sky.

"Let's catch up to the butterflies," Yami said before streaking through the sky, Bakura right next to him.

They could only hope that they were in time to save their friends. Meanwhile, the Wildflowers' pet butterflies were tiring pretty quickly. They couldn't stay in the air for much longer, making the Wildflowers, Yugi and Ryou sitting ducks for the birds of prey. They could only hope that Yami and Bakura were on their way.

"The butterflies are going to have to rest soon. We'll have to hold out against those birds on our own," Yugi said.

"We won't be able to hold them off forever," Mrs. Wildflower said.

"You won't have to," a familiar deep voice said.

Yugi, Ryou and the Wildflowers looked back and saw Yami and Bakura quickly approaching. The birds of prey set their sights on Yami and Bakura now. But Yami didn't feel like dilly-dallying and easily drove off the birds with a well-fired icy blast. The butterflies couldn't stay in the air any longer, but it was a long way down. Sensing the problem, Yami went under one butterfly. Then Bakura went under the other. Yami and Bakura then put their hands on the butterflies' bellies and gently guided them down to the ground. After putting the butterflies gently on the ground, Yami and Bakura also landed.

"Thanks Yami and Bakura. That would've been a long drop if not for you," Mr. Wildflower said.

"Anytime," Yami and Bakura said.

The Wildflowers, Yugi, Ryou, Yami and Bakura just stayed where the were so the butterflies could rest. An hour later, the butterflies were fully rested and ready to head back home. The Wildflowers got on their butterflies while Yami picked up Yugi, and Bakura picked up Ryou. Then Yami, Bakura and the butterflies flew back to Littleville.

Meanwhile, Samuel was back at the late sorcerer's cave. He was trying to find someway to take Yugi and Ryou without anyone even knowing. He searched through the spell book for a capture spell that would accomplish just that. He finally found it five minutes later.

"Aha, I've found it. This is going to be fun. Not only will Yugi and Ryou be captured, but even Yami, Bakura and the citizens of Littleville won't know about it until after it has been done," Samue said before bursting into maniacal laughter. He would have to wait until nightfall to use the spell because it wouldn't work otherwise.

Fortunately, there was a flaw in the spell. This flaw was that it could only be used once in every 1,000 years. It had been 1,000 years since the spell was last used. So Samuel couldn't use the spell again for a very, very long time. But Samuel believe that one time would be enough to exact his revenge against Yami. Meanwhile, the Wildflowers, Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou were all back in Littleville. Yami and Bakura became invisible to all eyes except Yugi, Ryou and the Wildflowers. While invisible, they landed and went back into disguise. Then they became visible to all again.

"What's wrong Yami?" Bakura and the Wildflowers asked.

"It's just that I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen before the night is out," Yami responded.

"Does it involve Ryou and me?" Yugi asked.

"I'm afraid it does," Yami responded.

"You can stay at our house if you'd like," the Wildflowers offered.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower, but we'll be okay. We'll come by if we need to," Ryou said as Yugi nodded.

"Okay, but be very careful. Samuel will try anything to capture you," Bakura said.

Ryou and Yugi nodded before going to their homes. Yami couldn't help but look on with deep worry in his eyes. He knew that they should've taken the Wildflowers' offer.

"They should've taken your offer Mr. and Mrs. Wildflower," Yami said.

"I know. The best way to deal with this situation is to have at least one of us be within earshot of them," Bakura agreed.

"We can only hope that you two can help if Samuel succeeds," the Wildflowers said.

"We'll do our very best," Yami said as Bakura nodded.

The day went by quicker than anyone would've hoped, especially Yami. He knew that something bad was going to happen to Yugi and Ryou tonight, he just didn't know exactly what. Meanwhile, Samuel was ready to perform the spell.

"The time has come to perform the spell. Now to make sure that the town is sleeping," Samuel said. He learned how to use the crystal ball inside the cave. He spied on the town. He saw that everyone was indeed asleep. "Perfect, now to take Yugi and Ryou right from under their friends' noses." He disappeared out of the cave and reappeared in the forest.

The first part of performing the spell was that the caster had to be in the forest. Then Samuel envisioned Yugi and Ryou in his mind. This was the second part of the spell, knowing exactly which person/people you wanted to use the spell against. Now the only thing left was to perform the spell. Samuel started waling around in a circle like someone who was doing a seance.

"Powers of darkness, I summon thee.  
To help me get revenge on my enemy.  
Capture his friends under the cover of night,  
So no one will know until dawn sheds its light.  
Capture them and take them far,  
Yugi and Ryou, that's who they are.  
I call upon you O darkness,  
Have your sinister way tonight."

Samuel stopped walking in a circle just as an unnatural cool breeze swept through the air, creating a black mist. The mist then headed for Littleville. Samuel smirked and waited back in the sorcerer's cave for Yugi and Ryou to arrive. Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou were peacefully sleeping in their homes. Suddenly, a dark mist came into their rooms. They didn't feel the mist slowly lift them up and take them out of Littleville and right for where Samuel was waiting.

The next morning, Yugi and Ryou's parents found Yugi and Ryou gone. Yami and Bakura had come over to see Yugi and Ryou, but found out that Yugi and Ryou were nowhere to be found. Yami's worry skyrocketed when he heard that. His feeling was indeed right. Something bad had happened to Yugi and Ryou before the night was out. Yami and Bakura went back into the Wildflowers' house.

"What happened?" Mrs. Wildflower asked.

"Yugi and Ryou are missing," Bakura responded.

"It was just like you felt Yami. Something bad did happen before the night was finished," Mr. Wildflower said.

"There's only one person who could've done this. And that is Samuel," Yami said.

"But how was he able to do it though?" Bakura asked.

"That my friend is a good question. I don't have the answer to that," Yami responded.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou were already at the late sorcerer's cave. The mist had carried them all the way to the cave. When they woke up, they found themselves trapped inside a huge bottle. Because of their small size, and the glass being so hard to climb, there was no way of climbing out. But their small size would allow them to have a longer period of oxygen.

But it would be a matter of time before their oxygen ran out because the bottle was tightly sealed shut. They could only hope that they would be rescued before their oxygen ran out, suffocating them to death.

"Enjoy your last moments of life while you can. The oxygen will dissipate from the bottle in only a matter of time," Samuel said.

"Yami and Bakura will find us," Ryou said.

"How can they find you when they have no clue to how you were taken in the first place?" Samuel asked with a smirk. "I bet that you want to know how you were brought here," he added.

Yugi adn Ryou looked at Samuel with interest.

"I cast a spell that would secretly bring you here. Not even their senses could've traced this spell," Samuel said.

Yugi and Bakura didn't know it yet, but there was only one way to help Yami and Bakura with the search. This was something that would drain Yugi and Ryou for a while. They didn't know it yet, but they had some of Yami and Bakura's power flowing through their veins. It happened when Yugi and Ryou healed Yami and Bakura. Yami and Bakura also didn't know about this, but they would find out.

"We got to get out of here," Yugi said.

"But how can we? The glass is too slippery to climb. Even if we could climb it, the cork is on too tight," Ryou said. He didn't feel it just yet, but he was giving off an energy beacon.

"We've got to find some way out of here," Yugi said. He was also unaware that he was giving off an energy beacon.

But this was a serious predicament. Since they didn't know that hey gave off these beacons, they had no way of controlling them. If a given off energy beacon is not controlled, the one who gave it off could die becaue the energy beacon was the person's own life energy. Meanwhile in Littleville, Yami and Bakura's heads snapped up. They had felt the energy beacons. But they were confused because they came from Yugi and Ryou. The Wildflowers saw this.

"What is it?" Mrs. Wildflower asked.

"Yugi and Ryou are giving off energy signals. They're pretty strong ones too," Yami responded.

"But how can they be giving off energy signals this strong?" Bakura asked.

Then Yami felt something else. "I can feel our powers coming from them," he said.

Bakura focused his senses a little more and found that Yami was right. He could feel his power coming from Ryou and Yami's power coming from Yugi. "How can this be possible?" he asked.

"I think that it happened when they healed us. Some of our magic must have gotten into them," Yami responded. "But we've got to find them. They most likely don't know that they're giving off those signals."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Wildflower asked.

"Yugi and Ryou are using up their physical energy to give off the enery signals. If they use up too much, then they will die," Bakura responded. He and Yami then became invisible to all before spreading their wings and flying off.

When out of everyone's line of sight, Yami and Bakura became visible again. They followed the energy signals, hoping to make it to Yugi and Ryou in time. But they would have to hurry. Back in the sorcerer's cave, Yugi and Ryou began to feel weak. They still felt oxygen so it couldn't have been that yet.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know but I feel pretty weak too. It's not because of the lack of oxygen because there is still some left," Ryou responded.

Unfortunately, Samuel knew the reason why. He also felt Yugi and Ryou's energy signals. He just smirked though. 'Yami and Bakura will never make it ot them in time now. These little ones don't know that they're giving off their own life energy. It looks like they won't have the chance to become fairies after all because the fourth requirement is to be able to control life energy,' he thought. But he would be wrong yet again.

Yami and Bakura had a secret that no one in the Fairy Kingdom knew. Even Samuel didn't know while he was still in the Fairy Kingdom. In addition to strong magic, Yami and Bakura were the fastest fairies in the entire kingdom. They had just never showed how fast they were. Their maximum speed was actually that of a shooting star. Aso, when they flew at their maximum speed, they were undetectable to anyone or anything.

"We've got to get there fast. Yugi and Ryou are getting weaker," Bakura said.

"It seems that now is a good time to go at our top speed," Yami said before really streaking through the air.

Bakura soon reached his top speed and caught up to Yami. They were both determined to reach their young friends in time.

"We're going to have to teach them how to control their life energy," Bakura said.

"I know my friend. I hope that they'll be able to do it because it is the fourth requirement as well as one of the toughest," Yami said.

They were quickly closing the distance between themselves and Yugi and Ryou. But the lack of life energy wasn't the only thing that Yugi and Ryou would have to worry about. They were beginning to suffocate because the oxygen was starting to thin out. A few minutes later, Yami and Bakura landed at the sorcerer's cave. The moment they were inside, they could see Yugi and Ryou trapped in a giant glass bottle. But Samuel hadn't bothered to turn around yet. Yami and Bakura quickly took advantage of that by becoming invisible.

/We've got to get them out of there/

_I know. They won't last much longer_ He then flew to and landed on the table. He reared his arm back and gave the bottle a mighty punch.

The entire bottle completely shattered. But now the cork fell straight for Yugi and Ryou. Yami took Yugi and Ryou and quickly flew out of the way. Then he landed back on the table and became visible again. Samuel had heard the glass shatter and turned around.

"How did you get here so fast?" Samuel asked.

"As if we'd tell you," Bakura retorted the moment he became visible. He then rushed to Ryou's side. He felt the life energy still coming out of Ryou. "How do we stop their life energy from flowing out?" he asked.

"By giving them some of ours. Our life energy can restore them," Yami responded. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He then became engulfed in a white aura. He then began to channel some of his life energy into Yugil.

A few moments later, Yugi no longer had life energy coming out of him. Bakura had given some of his life energy to Ryou. Minutes later, Yugi and Ryou regained consciousness. They felt that their energy had been completely restored. They looked up to see Yami and Bakura looking down at them.

"Are you two all right?" Bakura asked.

"We are now thanks to you," Yugi responded. "But why did Ryou and I feel so weak?" he added.

"A reason why we need to train you. You unknowingly gave off life energy. You can't lose too much of that energy because it will kill you," Yami responded. "You're going to have to control that energy, and Bakura and I are going to help you."

"You won't be helping anyone," Samuel said before unleashing a giant fiery wave.

The large wave threatened to crash down on the four friends. But Yami would have nothing of it. He narrowed his eyes and brought his hands up. Electrical sparks of energy began forming in front of his hands. The electricity soon formed into a wave and headed for the fieiry one. The waves ment, canceling each other out. Before Samuel could do anything else, Yami and Bakura flew off with Yugi and Ryou.

"Mark my words Yami. Your young friends will never become fairies. I'll kill them before they do," Samuel said.

"What is life energy?" Yugi asked as Yami carried him through the air.

"Life energy is the energy that keeps you alive. If you lose too much, then you will die. That is why Bakura and I need to help you control it," Yami responded. "We gave you some of our life energy to stop yours from completely flowing out of your body. Don't worry about us though. We have unlimited life energy because we aren't human."

"How were we able to give off life energy in the first place?" Ryou asked.

"It somehow happened when you healed Yami and me. Somehow, some of our magic got into you. In your determination to escape, you unconsciouslky gave off the energy beacons. We'll do all that we can to make sure that you will know when you are giving off life energy and how to control how much you give off so you know when to stop giving it off," Bakura responded.

Yugi and Ryou nodded. A few hours later, they had made it back to the outskirts of Littleville. Yami and Bakura landed and went back into disguise. Then they put Yugi and Ryou down before all four of them walked into the town. The Wildflowers spotted them first and came running as fast as they could.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe," Mrs. Wildflower said.

"Thank you so much Yami, Bakura," Mr. Wildflower said.

"It was nothing at all," Bakura said.

Yugi and Ryou went inside their homes. Their parents were overjoyed that they were all right. Then Yugi, Ryou and their families came outside their homes. It was then that Yugi and Ryou introduced their families to Yami and Bakura.

"It's nice to finally know your names," Mrs. Lily said.

"It's nice to properly meet you too," Yami said as Bakura nodded.

"How did you get back here boys?" Mr. Daisy asked.

"Yami and Bakura have good friends out in the forest. They sent their friends to find us and bring us back here," Yugi lied. He knew that this wasn't the time to reveal what Yami and Bakura truly were.

"Well thank you for helping our boys," Mrs. Daisy said.

"No problem," Bakura said.

Meanwhile, Samuel was plotting on another way to successfully do away with Yugi and Ryou. He would kill Yugi and Ryou one way or another; he would make sure of that. The question now was how when all of his plots have been foiled so far. 'Yami, you won't be able to keep savign your young friends. I will find a way to kill them before you can react,' he thought.

Well, here's the end of this chapter. Let me tell you, it took a while for me to get a straight idea to finish this chapter. I'll also tell you that I will be going to my cousin's house in Palmdale on Friday to spend Christmas. On the day after Christmas, my parents and I will be going to Las Vegas. So it's going to be a little while before I update. For all you Digimon readers, I'll try to have the next chapter up to An Enemy's Friendship tomorrow. If I can't have it up then, then I'll post it when I get back from Vegas. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 5: Face Your Fears: Yami and Bakura train Yugi and Ryou on being able to control life energy. But Samuel as always has other ideas. He successfully sends Yugi and Ryou to a world where there greatest fears become reality. What's even worse is that Yami and Bakura won't be able to help them with this situation. Why won't Yami and Bakura be able to help and can Yugi and Ryou survive their greatest fears? You're going to want to stay tuned to find out.


End file.
